A Flashback
by GabbeGabbie
Summary: Bella is starting collage and gets very funny and weird roommates,But one day its a nock on the door but is it a way to find true love? How knows?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey i'm sorry if its very wrong in the text, but i'm from Sweden :s Butt i hope you can live with it , hope you like it :D**

Bella's pov

Hello there my name is Bella and i'm going to tell you my story. It all started when i started college.

( Flashback )

"Mom i'm not twelve anymore ! I can make i't on my own and i'm sure i have nice roommates!" sometimes i don't like my mom so much.

"She is going to be safe, and have nice roommates" i turn around to my dad and hugs him.

"Im going to miss you" i say as i hug him "Me to sweetheart,me to" i let go off dad and hugs mom quickly and start walking to my room. I pas so manny rooms i look at the list again and se my room number is 485 and roommates two girls, Someone Alice and a Rosalie. FINELY i se my room number and walks in and gets jumped on the first thing when i get in. "HEY IM ALICE, Oh, You are pretty ROSE!" i blushed and watched as a blond girl com to us . "Hey i'm Rosalie but every one call me Rose and this is Alice" she sad and pointed to the crazy girl that jumped up and down. " Hey, i'm Bella" i sad. " Oh, i'm going to show you your room its next to Alice" Rose said. Se started walking down the hallway . "And com here and painted the rooms i hope you LIKE IT!" Alice came and is looked like she had come done. I had a feeling i wood like this people. "Here is is" rose said and we walked in to i beautiful room with light green walls and a beautiful furniture. " Omg.. I love it! thank you !" i screamed and hugged Alice. " My room is light pink and Rose's is light blue". I took my bags and started packing up Rose and Alice helped me and she did not like my clothes .I was laying on my bed when i herd an nock on the door and went to open put Alice came first and in the door stood the most beautiful guy ever. He looked at me and our eyes meet and then he smiled at me. And i blushed and went back to my room, i lay done on my bed and took my guitar on my knee and started playing. I know very pathetic but i needed to play. I don't even know why, i hadn't played in years but i still took it with me. I started to play some cords, and then i started to play Avril Lavigne- When you're gone. And then i started singing.. **( Listen to it on youtube :D Avril Lavigne- When you're gone Acoustic)**

I always needed time on my own

I never thought I'd need you there when I cried

And the days feel like years when I'm alone

And the bed where you lie

Is made up on your side

When you walk away

I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear to always get me through the day

And make it okay

I miss you

I've never felt this way before

Everything that I do reminds me of you

And the clothes you left they lie on the floor

And they smell just like you

I love the things that you do

When you walk away

I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear to always get me through the day

And make it ok

I miss you

We were made for each other

Out here forever, I know we were

Yeah, yeah

And all I ever wanted was for you to know

Everything I do I give my heart and soul

I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me

Yeah

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear will always get me through the day

And make it ok

I miss you

I herd clapping hands and looked up and saw Alice,Rose the cute guy and two others. I blushed and put the guitar down " Wow.. you are rely good Bella" Alice and Rose said at the same time. I blushed again "Uhm. Thanks i think". The all looked at me, no stared at me "Oh, this is Emmet my boyfriend" Rose pointed to the very big and muscular guy " And this is Jasper" Alice sad pointing to the guy behind her. He was very tall and had blond hair . "And this is Edward my idiotic brother" Alice said "Well thanks for than introduction Alice" he said " And you are really talented Bella" He said and turned around and i cud here the door closed. "Yes, what i said an idiot" Alice said "But you are very talented Bella thats true, but Edward.." Alice started and the others left the door "Edward is what ? " i asked. " He just don't think any girl is good enough or something, he didn't have i girlfriend in high school !" Alice said. Ow,, then clumsy Bella is not good so just come over you're crus i said in my heed. Or will i ever? Alice left and looked at the clock and decided to go to sleep.

FIRST CHAPTER OMG... Links to the girls rooms

Bella's

.se/imgres?um=1&hl=sv&biw=1278&bih=608&tbm=isch&tbnid=xA0XhXGp685I7M:&imgrefurl=.cz/en/inspiration-by-colour/&docid=4F_fv5IEJMCIJM&imgurl=.cz/user/upload/24-Neville-Johnson-Cappella-lg-gt_full_width_&w=492&h=320&ei=wk6pT9uuFMHk4QTTs8hy&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=290&vpy=152&dur=305&hovh=181&hovw=278&tx=151&ty=98&sig=116550359327488099652&page=1&tbnh=111&tbnw=171&start=0&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0,i:70

Alice

.se/imgres?um=1&hl=sv&biw=1278&bih=608&tbm=isch&tbnid=FL4eMUbgrAHhbM:&imgrefurl=/interio-design-a-pink-room-for-a-young-woman&docid=Bw_OF0LjWBDS6M&imgurl=&w=690&h=528&ei=V0-pT9_XGsmI4gTYseyMCQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=672&vpy=281&dur=652&hovh=196&hovw=257&tx=164&ty=114&sig=116550359327488099652&page=1&tbnh=126&tbnw=165&start=0&ndsp=19&ved=1t:429,r:9,s:0,i:87

Rosalie

.se/imgres?um=1&hl=sv&biw=1278&bih=608&tbm=isch&tbnid=_pbikhTSC8oCHM:&imgrefurl=.com/room-galleries/light-blue-bedroom-00400000050796/&docid=iR6q8r9Xcj7vhM&imgurl=.&w=600&h=450&ei=jE-pT7rsEub-4QTh3fnuAw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=117&vpy=147&dur=680&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=169&ty=134&sig=116550359327488099652&page=1&tbnh=130&tbnw=173&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0,i:68


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in the morning when it was nocking on the door, i heard Alice get up and open the door. "What are you doing here?" i cud here ask someone " I was just wondering some things, cud we talk? alone?" i cud remember that voice any time, Edward. " No, come in everybody is sleeping" oh not every one " Eh.. okay " i cud here steps and then someone sitting down on the sofa. " What is it Edward? " Alice asked " Im just wondering, something about.. Bella " what ? what does he want to know about me? "Yes, what about here ?" Please don't be something awkward, please "wow, this feels rely strange to ask but do you know what classes she have?" that was very weird. I laid down because if i know Alice she wold walk in here and get my schedule. "No, but wait let me go and get it" yes what did i say." No, you are going to wake her and i don't want you to do that" what the hell is wrong about those two? "No i'm not, and why do you care about here sleep?" it became quiet

"Oh my god., You like here!" i cud her she dance around in the living room. "Shut up and sit down Alice!" Edward said to her "But you do! don't you? " Alice asked. Yes do you like her ? maybe he did ? no Bella don't get your hopes up. " Yes, i kind of do" oh my god.. he likes me, he likes me? the clumsy girl that falls over flat ground. "Im going to get her schedule!" i laid down in the bed and herd Alice open my door. Then the door closed again, and Alice that sat down on the sofa "She have biology in the morning and then she have music then lunch then she have Math" Thanks Alice i had forgot what classes i had. "Thank you Alice" Yes thank you Alice! "No wait Edward!, Do you have same classes?" oh had we? "Yes Alice it looks like we have same classes the hole day" i smiled i hole day with Edward, the hottest guy in school and he liked me. This was going to a awesome day!

exactly then my alarm went off, oh time to go up and run. Yes i run in the ,morning don't ask me why i just do it. I took my running codes an shoos and walked out off my room to still find Edward and Alice on the sofa. "Hey " i said and yawing in the same time. "Hello Bella" Edward said "Good morning, where are you going?" Alice asked. "Alice what does it look like i'm going? i'm going jogging " i said an giggled. " Juste be careful, you can trip over air! " she screamed after me. " I'am , yes Alice i know that!" i was just going to go out the door " Can i come with you? i jogging to int the morning and it wood be nice to have some company" he wanted to come WITH ME! "Yes, shore" he went to his room across the hall and went to change. And before i know it we was jogging in the woods, or not in the woods but on the path in it. "Bella?" Edward said and looked at me "Yes?".

"What classes do you have today?" Oh,Edward that you already know

" I think i have biology then music and lunch and then math, you?" i looked at him and de looks at me at the same time and ore eyes meet and it vas like magnets pulling us together. "I have the same" se said and sounded happy."Looks like we are going to se etch other the hole day then" i sad and smiled he smiled back.

In biology we was partners and we worked really good together. We was walking to the music class when all the cheerleaders stared at me in the hallway. I think it was because Edward didn't pay attention to them or that he was walking with me. And right then i tripped on the last staircase i closed my eyes waiting to hit the floor but i never did. I opened my eyes and they met Edwards "Thanks" i said as he helped me up. " You'r welcome, you shod be more careful" he sad and laughed. "Yes, i know but i am so clumsy i can trip over air" i said and giggled. We came in to the classroom and the teacher wanted everyone to sing and play something. Oh.. this was going to be fun, i was going to her Edward sing and play! But he was going to here me, "oh ow" Edward whispered in my ear. I looked at him and he smiled at me. "Bella, you can go first" The teacher said, " okey, i'm going to sing Carrie underwood's Just a dream" i sad as i stood up ant took the guitar and started playing.

It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen

All dressed in white

Going to the church that night

She had his box of letters in the passenger seat

Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue

And when the church doors opened up wide

She put her veil down

Trying to hide the tears

Oh she just couldn't believe it

She heard trumpets from the military band

And the flowers fell out of her hand

Baby why'd you leave me

Why'd you have to go?

I was counting on forever, now I'll never know

I can't even breathe

It's like I'm looking from a distance

Standing in the background

Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now

This can't be happening to me

This is just a dream

The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray

Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt

Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard

Then they handed her a folded up flag

And she held on to all she had left of him

Oh, and what could have been

And then the guns rang one last shot

And it felt like a bullet in her heart

Baby why'd you leave me

Why'd you have to go?

I was counting on forever, now I'll never know

I can't even breathe

It's like I'm looking from a distance

Standing in the background

Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now

This can't be happening to me

This is just a dream

Oh,

Baby why'd you leave me

Why'd you have to go?

I was counting on forever, now I'll never know

Oh, now I'll never know

It's like I'm looking from a distance

Standing in the background

Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now

This can't be happening to me

This is just a dream

Oh, this is just a dream

Just a dream

Yeah, Yeah

Every one started clapping there hands, "Very good Bella, Now we take Edward"

Edward sanded up and took the guitar from my hands. "I'm going to sing and play Carry you home by James blunt. And then he started playing, he was really good. But the he started singing and, Oh my GOD!

Trouble is her only friend and he's back again.

Makes her body older than it really is.

She says it's high time she went away,

No one's got much to say in this town.

Trouble is the only way is down.

Down, down.

As strong as you were, tender you go.

I'm watching you breathing for the last time.

A song for your heart, but when it is quiet,

I know what it means and I'll carry you home.

I'll carry you home.

If she had wings she would fly away,

And another day God will give her some.

Trouble is the only way is down.

Down, down.

As strong as you were, tender you go.

I'm watching you breathing for the last time.

A song for your heart, but when it is quiet,

I know what it means and I'll carry you home.

I'll carry you home.

And they were all born pretty in New York City tonight,

And someone's little girl was taken from the world tonight,

Under the Stars and Stripes.

As strong as you were, tender you go.

I'm watching you breathing for the last time.

A song for your heart, but when it is quiet,

I know what it means and I'll carry you home.

I'll carry you home.

Oh.. my GOD! He was so talented. I started clapping and that the hole class did. "Very good Edward now we take John" the teacher said and Edward put down the gitar and went back to his place next to me. "You are very talented" i said when he sat down next to me. "Thanks, but i thing you are even better" i looked at him and he smiled. When everybody in the class was done the tetchier that i didn't remember the name of walked in front off every body " Well say hello to the person next to you, he or she is going to be you're singing partner for the year" i looked at Edward and smiled. " to Friday i wand you to sing a duet, can every body to that?" YES i don't have a problem with that. "Yes" the hole class answered. "Then i let you talk for a cupel off minuets to pick a song!" i turned to Edward an smiled." Do you have any ides?" he asked. "No, i don't or maybe" he started to laugh and i blushed "You decide" he said . "If your up to it, we cud do You're the one that i want?" i looked at him and smiled. "Yes, thats a really god choice Bella, but we need to practice, allot" he said and smiled." Yes we ned to practice allot, what about first rehearsal today?" i asked he smiled at me " Yes, my place after school?" oh YES. "yeh, shore" i said and sanded up end starter to walk with Edward on my side to the cafeteria. When we had taken some food we sat down at a table and started to eat.

Math was boring like always and it ended in two minuets the i was going to practice with Edward. And then the class magically was over and Edward showd up next to me and smiled. " Are you done?" he asked " yes i am lets go" i said and we started walking to Edwards room.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Thursday and Edward and i had trained on the song all week, And now we was going to add some dancing. I was really exited and Edward and i had become friends, but the magnets that like pulled us together was still there. "Okey, lets do this" Edward said and pressed play. we was all dressed up in Grease colds, Alice of corse.

And the Edward started.

**I got chills they're multiplying**

**And I'm losing control **

Edward put his hands in his hair and pulled his hands trow it and made a funny face.

**Cause the power you're supplying**

**It's Electrifying!**

I was walking and i turned around to Edward and put my hand on his chest, And i started walking again and he started to walk backwards with my hand still on his chest.

**You better shape up cause I need a man**

**And my heart is set on you**

I pointed on Edward

**You better shape up, you better understand**

**To my heart I must be true**

**(Nothing Left) Nothing left for me to do**

**You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) ho ho ho honey**

**You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) ho ho ho honey**

**You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) ho ho ho honey**

**The one that I need oh yes indeed**

**If you're filled with affection**

**You're too shy to convey**

**Meditate in my direction**

**Feel your way**

**I better shape up, cause you need a man (I need a man)**

**Who can keep me satisfied**

**I better shape up, if I'm gonna prove (you better prove)**

**That my faith is justified**

**Are you sure? Yes I'm sure down deep inside**

**You're the one that I want (You are the one I want)ho ho ho honey**

**You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) ho ho ho honey**

**You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) ho ho ho honey**

**The one that I need oh yes indeed**

**You're the one that I want(You are the one I want)**

The hole dance went god, and i didn't trip! "That was so god!" Edward said as he sat down on the sofa. "Yes is was, and i didn't trip" i sad as i sat down next to him. He turned his heed to me and our eyes met. "Bella can i ask you something that you promise to answer?" Edward had a really serious face. "Eh, shore" he smiled What is your dream kiss of all time?" What? I have always ben watching romantic moves, so my dream kiss wold be in the rain" i said smiling at him You'r turn!" i said. He smiled Well as you i also watched allot of romantic movies because of Alice, and my answer is the same in the rain i think" he said and smiled at me. "Well in going to go jogging in the woods i said ant stood up "Wait and i come with you, If thats okey ?" He stranded up and looked me in the eyes "Ye, Shore i'm going to go change clods and i went about of his room and went in to my room and changed. When i went out of my rom Edward stood there and waited for me, when he saw me he smiled. "Come on lets go" i sad and started to walk down the hallway. When we came outside we started to run. We went to run in the woods and when i was sure i wasn't going to fall i did. But i never touched the ground, i looked up and saw Edward. He had catch me in my fall, Edward helped me up and stared in to his eyes as he stared in to mine. And i cud feel the magnets that pulled us closer and closer to each other and when my lips was jus one centimetre from his it started raining. I looked up to the sky and then on him. And i leaned forwards as he did and our lips met and my hands went to his hair and it was so soft despite the rain. I started wondering if he always kissed like this, so slow and soft. As the kiss ended i still had my hands in his hair. "Well that was really interesting" he said and i giggled. I looked him in the eyes and leaned forward again and pressed my lips to his quick and then let go. And started jogging back to my room, An exactly when i was opening the door to my room Edward came running after me. "Did you think i will let you go after that ?" i giggeld as he trow me over his shoulder. I screamed and hit my fists on his back "Put me down Edward!". But he opened the door to his room No way, your mine now" he put me down and i attacked him with my lipps. What started like a passioned kiss ended in a make out session on the couch. Yeh, i'm yours" i said and smiled.


End file.
